


Jason Todd x Reader Mashup

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: Different one shots of Jason Todd x Reader





	1. I cheated on death and now he wants a divorce

Grey smoke cover the little view that Y/N had of the crumbling warehouse. Coughing as they races towards black figures that were hopefully their teammates. Racing against time as the smell of blood drenched the surrounding area. The hope was most belonged to the groons that were taken out, yet Y/N was already starting to mix it from a knife wound.

“Fucking hell Roy, this was suppose to be an easy take down. How in the loving hell did it turn this sour.” You yelled over the sound of falling metal.

“Welcome to the Outlaws sweetie” Roy shouted back.

“Last mission ever.”

“Roy I see Jason. It doesn’t look good.” Kori shouted from above.

At that moment Y/N could have put the Flash family to shame at how face they got to Jason.

Red Hood was covered in blood. There were at least two different bullet holes, one on his leg but the other was on his side. Blood was pooling around him quick. No one had a decent first aid kit on them. Y/N tore off their top shirt to use to bandage up the wounds.

Red Hood grunted and cuss as pressure was put on his wounds. While he was in pain, the sounds meant he was at least awake. Y/N prayed to every god they knew that Jason stayed awake.

“We need to get him back to the base as soon as possible.” Kori said. The worried in her voice coming through mirroring Roy and Y/N fears.

Luckily the ship was near by and Jason stayed awake until they got there.

“Hood I swear if you don’t stay awake, I will throw you in the pit myself. The Demon Head himself won’t stop me.” You would say anything to keep him up.

Once at the base, everyone rushed to bandaged him up better. The hope was to keep the blood lost to a minimum and get the bullet out. Jason finally passed out due to the pain. It didn’t help that none of the outlaws were gentle with their care. Bloody bandages dotted the floor. A heart monitor being a sound of beauty as it meant Jason was still there.

The rest of the night Y/N sat in sweats and their undershirt while hoping that Jason would wake up. They couldn’t live through losing him again. The day he died about broke them. Memories of crying next to freshly dug grave was engraved in their brain. To any outsider, they appeared to be a grief struck significant other talking to grave stone. 

Stories of playing hide and seek up on the roof tops. Him talking to you when he was frustrated. Hearing his excitement about school. The first kiss that you two sneaked during a gala. Him promising to take you to homecoming. A promise that never occurred.

Since then, they had their ups and down. His death was the reason they gave up being a hero and his coming back the reason the cowl was pick back up. Some nights like this, they wished Jason and them would have given up the cowl to live the life they talked about as kids. The life of going to college and helping street kids like themselves. Instead of nearing death once again and covered in blood.

The night slowly dragged on. Roy and Kori came by to check up on both of them. Y/N told them to get sleep as the mission wore everyone out. Soon their only comfort was the stars dotting the night sky outside the window. 

Jason stirring woke them out of their day dream. Quickly Y/N rushed to his side.

“You okay? You almost died on us again you asshole” You said while hugging the life out of him.

“Sorry I think death as a thing out for me. I cheated on death and now he wants a divorce.” He said while laughing weakly and coughing.

Y/N rolled their eyes. His jokes on his death never ended.

“Well tell death too bad. You are staying here and they can get over it.”

“I did cheat on death for you. You are the reason I came back and my reason for life.” He said softly while staring at Y/N like was an angel from above.

With that they kissed him The emotions of fear and love coming through. He replied with passion. Soon Y/N was cuddle next to him laying kisses all over his injured body.

The next morning Roy and Kori found both of them asleep.

“Awe they look so cute. Now if Y/N just knew the ring that is hiding in the closet next to them.” Roy whispered.


	2. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason x reader based off the song Old Money by Lana Del Rey

_Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,_  
Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine.  
Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine,  
The kids were young and pretty.

Late at nights you would go out on rooftop of your apartment and think about the old days. Back when Jason was alive. The memories then were so vivid. You could still smell the deodorant he wore. The sounds of old car that your parents kept in the garage. The very one you two stole to go driving one night. Neither of you were sixteen, but that did not stop you. Raced it down the old highway. Won your first and last street race. 

The two of you were thick as thieves. Met at the first gala Bruce made him go to. Ever since then, both of you would meet at the food table and venture off to any other place. At the Wayne Manor it would be the library. You loved to hear him read to you. At your manor it was the garden. 

Sometimes you would leave the whole place altogether and escape someplace in Gotham. He took you to the Narrows, a place your parents told you never to go. You took him to area outside of Gotham where you could still see the stars.   
  
 _Where have you been? Where did you go?_  
 _Those summer nights seem long ago,_  
 _And so is the girl you used to call,_  
 _The Queen of New York City._

Yet with the good came the bad. The night your parents told you Jason was never coming home. The ghost you swore you saw at different galas, only for it to be nothing but wishful thinking. Jason Todd was gone. Yet if some miracle ever brought him back, would he want to still be your friend. 

See the young naive girl who would sneak out of galas with him was long gone. His nickname for you was the queen of Gotham, yet Gotham hadn’t seen your face in years. After college you took the first train out of there and moved to Star City. There you became a model while also running a charity. 

Your naive state was long gone. The media now report on your many flings. People you kept around to help forget the feeling of loneliness that Jason’s death gave you. Love was something you no longer knew.   
  
 _But if you send for me you know I’ll come,_  
 _And if you call for me you know I’ll run._  
 _I’ll run to you, I’ll run to you, I’ll run, run, run._  
 _I’ll come to you, I’ll come to you, I’ll come, come, come._

The only person who could bring you back to Gotham, was the zombie himself. The one who you thought was six feet under. The one who was nothing but a memory. 

Yet he was there. He saw you when he would visit Roy. He saw the headlines, but could see right through the facade you put on. The loneliness in yours shown bright for him. The pain evident on your face. 

He debated so many times going to you, letting you know he was back. Yet he couldn’t. What if you didn’t want him anymore or hated how he changed? Rejection from you was too hard. He would rather you live with only good memories of him. 

Roy called him a chicken, told him to end both your guys pain. Yet he kept his decision. He swear he would stay watching from afar. Let you have the chance at a happy life.   
  
 _Ohh, Ohh._  
 _Ahh, Ahh._  
  
 _The power of youth is on my mind,_  
 _Sunsets, small town, I’m out of time._  
 _Will you still love me when I shine,_  
 _From words but not from beauty?_

Your looks is what most people saw. Yet you knew it wouldn’t last long. Would people still except you, when your hair was grey and your figure gone? Jason once said his favorite thing about you was your mind. He would say you shone bright like a diamond when talking about what you loved. The two of you could talk for hours on books.   
  
 _My father’s love was always strong,_  
 _My mother’s glamour lives on and on,_  
 _Yet still inside I felt alone,_  
 _For reasons unknown to me._  
  
Despite everything you had, you felt forever empty. You were grateful for your family. They helped get you through hard times, but there was always going to be that spot missing. The one only your first true friend could fill. The one you accepted a long time ago to be empty for your life.   
  
 _Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,_  
 _Cashmere, cologne and hot sunshine._  
 _Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine,_  
 _And we were young and pretty_


End file.
